


All Work and No Play

by softball45



Series: Olicity One Shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity quote: "all work and no play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning some sex may or may not be involved. I kinda got a little carried away more than usual with this one.

“Oliver what are you doing? We can’t do it right here, right now at work.” Felicity wanted it as much as he did but they couldn’t do it at QC in the middle of the day.

“Felicity it’ll just be quick. Come on remember last night how much fun it was?” Oliver was trying to be as convincing as he could but Felicity would not be persuaded to have sex with him on his office desk where everything was visible. Even if she had dreamt of them doing that once, maybe twice.

“Yes I remember last night, and this morning, and almost every night that we’ve been together.” Felicity walked to Oliver’s desk with him trailing her on her heels. With an exclamatory remark Felicity slammed down a stack of papers. “Not a single one of those times had been quick.”

Felicity’s mind drifted to all of the fun times that the two had shared. God was it amazing to be with Oliver. And god did she want to rip off his clothes right then and there. No. She can’t there’s work to get done. The image of her on his desk and Oliver on his knees was still in her brain. Someday but not today.

“Dammit Felicity why are you all work and no play?” Oliver whined. “I thought you liked to be dangerous. We’ve done it in the foundry and Diggle and Roy have almost caught us multiple times. If you really think about it we are safer to have sex up here.” Felicity couldn’t believe the logic that Oliver was trying to instill on her.

“Oliver you do know that I graduated from MIT and am not going to fall for that bullshit logic that you have.” But Oliver was right. The elevator was extremely loud so they would know when someone came up. And he did have his private bathroom so if someone did come up while they were in the middle- no dammit no. Felicity could not believe she was thinking that. It was a Wednesday morning and she was thinking about having sex with her boss on his desk.

That’s why their relationship worked. Oliver was wild and acted on instinct where Felicity was calm and acted on knowledge. When she first began dating Oliver she was hoping that they would rub off on one another but it appeared that she became more like him than he did her.

Twenty minutes later both Oliver and Felicity found themselves in a horribly boring meeting. The worst part was that it had just got started and was supposed to go on for another two hours. What made it even worse was the fact that Felicity couldn’t concentrate on what was actually going on. Her mind kept drifting to the image of Oliver on top of her on his desk. When Oliver first brought up the idea Felicity was appalled by it. Now she had some time to think it over and it was something she needed to do.

Oliver kept staring at her looking like he knew what was going on in that mind of hers. At one point in the meeting Oliver leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Felicity thought it would be about the presentation they were watching and would help get her mind off of earlier but all Oliver whispered was what he would do to her on the desk. A shiver went sown her spine. She glared at Oliver conveying that she needed him to stop so she could pay attention. Oliver gave a look of satisfaction. Knowing that Felicity actually was thinking about what he said earlier made him want to do it even more.

Felicity’s mouth was watering just looking at Oliver. She determined that later she would need to talk to him about how to behave properly in the office, but that would be much later.

Once the presenter finished Oliver and Felicity rushed out of the room with only saying a quick goodbye and letting them know they will think about it.

Before they were back in the safety of the office Felicity was already on Oliver. Moving her fingers over any piece of flesh that she could get her hands on. “Felicity.” Oliver moaned, “The couch.” Oliver started to move them over to where the couch was located.

“No the desk.” A smile pressed up against Felicity’s mouth she didn’t want to see the look on Oliver’s face. He then pushed her over to the desk and in a swift motion had her sitting on his glass desk. God Felicity had been waiting to be up here for the past two hours and it was better than she would have thought.


End file.
